digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Nowe przygody digiwybrańców
Rozdział 1 Lucy Verdas wysiadła z samolotu w Japonii, miała przyjechać do swojego kuzynostwa Kari i Tai Kamiya byli jej rodziną . Gdy stanęła na płycie lotniska zobaczyła biegnącą ku niej kuzynkę - Lucy ! - Kari wykrzyknęła radośnie a po chwili przytuliły się do siebie . Dziewczyna położyła torbę na podłodze lotniska, miała tam coś dziwnego . Gdy przywitała się ze wszystkimi pojechali samochodem, który ustawiony był przed lotniskiem . Gdy po dwudziestu minutach trafili pod dom państwa Kamiya Kari cały czas opowiadała kuzynce o swoich przyjaciołach -... musisz ich poznać Lucy są naprawdę bardzo mili, wiesz co myślę że nasi znajomi bardzo chcieliby ją poznać prawda Tai ? - spytała patrząc na brata a ten kiwnął głową - ok, zadzwonię do wszystkich i umówimy się na jakiś konkretny termin - powiedział niosąc torby kuzynki w czasie gdy ona sama niosła etui z gitarą i mały plecak, w którym miała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy . Gdy byli już w środku Kari poszła z kuzynką pomóc jej się rozpakować . Dziewczynki po dwóch godzinach skończyły i poszły na obiad bo Tai po nie przyszedł, przy okazji powiedział im że mają spotkać się jutro na próbie zespołu Matt'a . Lucy po obiedzie zniknęła w swoim pokoju tłumacząc się zmęczeniem po locie samolotem, gdy była już w swoim pokoju otworzyła swoją torbę gdzie trzymała schowane i dobrze chronione digijajo, zobaczyła na nim kilka pęknięć a po chwili, jajko błysnęło jasnym światłem a na jej rękach leżał mały stworek . To ,, coś '' wyglądało jak mniszek lekarski - Czym ty jesteś ? - spytała z lekkim strachem patrząc na stwora - jestem Popomon a ty jesteś moim digipartnerem - powiedział stworek z lekkim strachem - ej nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię mam na imie Lucy i... Zaraz mówiłeś że jestem twoim digipartnerem ? Kto to jest digipartner ? - pytała nagle drzwi do jej pokoju się otworzyły i weszła ciotka, na szczęście Popomon zdążył się szybko schować w torbie - proszę przyniosłam ci pościel świeżo wyprana - powiedziała podając jej wszystko - w łazience masz ręczniki na trzecim wieszaku są to jeden niebieski i jeden fioletowy - powiedziała i wyszła . Gdy dziewczyna zrobiła sobie łóżko poszła szybko do łazienki zostawiając Popomona samego w swoim pokoju . Opowiesz mi coś o swoim świecie ? - spytała gdy usiadła na łóżku z lekko wilgotnymi jeszcze włosami koloru ciemnego brązu patrząc na istotkę przed sobą z troską w czekoladowych oczach, była niska jak na swój wiek ( 13 lat ) ale też szczupła i trochę wysportowana dzięki ćwiczeniom z bratem ( jej brat to Leon Verdas z serialu Violetta wiem że tam nie ma żadnej siostry ale chciałam tak zrobić ) . Digimon spojrzał na nią i powiedział - nie wiem za dużo ale pamiętam coś jeszcze z moich starych żyć ...- i zaczął jej opowiadać jak to wyglądał digiświat, nagle jakby się spiął ( jeśli digimon w formie niemowlęcia może się spiąć ) i rzekł - tu są jeszcze inne digimony - powiedział a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona - Ale jak to ? To by musiało oznaczać że moi kuzyni je mają - powiedziała a po pół godzinie rozmyślania położyła się spać przyrzekając sobie i Pomonowi, że jutro spyta Kari i Tai'a czy mają coś wspólnego z tymi stworzeniami - nie musisz mi tego obiecywać wystarczy że będziesz - usłyszała głosik digimona . Następnego dnia Lucy została obudzona przez Popomona - twoja ciocia cię woła na śniadanie - powiedział a ona w tym czasie ubrała na siebie dżinsy i niebieską koszulkę - przyniosę ci coś - obiecała i pobiegła na śniadanie . Gdy była już w kuchni przywitała się z wszystkimi a Tai już jadł - zostaw coś dla reszty żarłoku - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem patrząc na ciotkę, która uwijała się jak w ukropie - ciociu pomogę ci - powiedziała lecz nie zdążyła nawet nic zrobić jak do matki podszedł jej starszy kuzyn - siadaj Lu i zajadaj my się wszystkim zajmiemy - powiedział Tai i zabrał się za robienie naleśników - myślałem że nigdy nie doczekam się dnia kiedy zobaczę mojego pierworodnego syna przy garnkach nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień - powiedział pan Kamiya patrząc na syna - naprawdę Tai nigdy nie gotował ? Rozumiem że ja nie bo my mamy w domu gosposię ale żeby on ? - spytała pokazując na końcu wypowiedzi na kuzyna - oj no może przesadziłem kilka razy coś zrobił ale tak to mama tylko gotowała - powiedział wujek do swojej siostrzenicy . Gdy zjedli śniadanie Kari i Tai poszli do siebie a ona poszła za nimi - Kari, Tai mogę z wami porozmawiać w waszym pokoju ?- spytała postanowiła załatwić to jak najszybciej, oczywiście w czasie śniadania schowała kilka naleśników w serwetkę - jasne pogadajmy - powiedział Tai wpuszczając obie do swojego pokoju, od razu w oczy rzuciła jej się wielka ,, maskotka '' która tak naprawdę była digimonem - wiem o digimonach mam jednego w pokoju - powiedziała na jednym wydechu a oboje spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni - Ale kiedy ? Jak ? - pytała Kari zaskoczona chodząc od ściany do okna tuż przed nosem kuzynki - skoro tak to chcemy zobaczyć tego digimona Kari idź do siebie po Gatomon i przyjdź do pokoju Lucy ja już tam będę potem pojedziemy do Matt'a i tam wszystkim o tym opowiemy - zdecydował Tai po kilku minutach myślenie obie dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami i ruszyły do wyznaczonych miejsc - dużo was jest, znaczy tych digiwybrańców ? - spytała Lucy patrząc na chłopaka - są dwie grupy nas starszych i was młodszych ale my wam tylko pomagamy i udzielamy rad - powiedział a po chwili weszli do jej pokoju na łóżku leżał D-3 i D-Terminal z czego ten pierwszy był w barwie fioletu z białymi elementami - Co to jet do cholery ? - spytała lekko zdziwiona dziewczyna - D-3 digipilot - powiedziała Kari stając w drzwiach i zamykając je szczelnie za nią weszła kotka o białym futerku z fioletowymi rękawiczkami - więc to prawda jest nowy digiwybraniec, a myślałam że nic mnie już nie zdziwi - powiedziała z ironią kotka stając na dwóch tylnych łapach jak człowiek - To ty wszystko wiedziałaś Gatomon ? -spytała ją zdziwiona Kari . W pokoju nagle coś się zaświeciło a na miejscu dawnego stworka leżało teraz coś innego wyglądało to jak zmutowany mały lew z kryzą na głowie . Okazało się że nowy stworek to po prostu wyższa forma Popomona i nazywa się Frimon . Dziewczyny spakowały swoje digimony do plecaków a Tai przebrał Agumona w za dużą bluzę i czapkę . Okazało się że nie spotkają się u Matt'a a u Izzy'ego . Gdy dojechali metrem do jego domu reszta już tam była Tai przedstawił kuzynkę i jej Rfimona a ona opowiedziała jak się u niej znalazł 9 w dużym skrócie jajo wyskoczyło z jej komputera gdy spała, zdarzyło się to w noc przed wyjazdem do rodziny Kamiya . Potem Tai i Davis opowiedzieli jej ich historie, a na koniec swoją opowiedział Ken . O osiemnastej wszyscy się rozeszli . Gdy trójka digiwybrańców doszła do swojego domu . Dziewczyny rozmawiały a Tai czasami wtrącał swoje trzy grosze i słuchał muzyki, w tym czasie ich digimony spały . Kari wyjaśniła jeszcze kuzynce jak działa D-3 i poszły spać do swoich pokoi bo była już dwudziesta-druga powiedzieli sobie tylko - dobranoc - i poszli spać . *** Oto mój pierwszy rozdział mam nadzieję że się podoba wiem że mogą być błędy ale nie miałam czasu tego sprawdzać . Komentujcie .